Tan solo un Beso (SesshomaruXRin)
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: ONE-SHOT con dedicatoria - Rin fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos en espera de lo que procedería a hacer el impresiónate ser frente a ella. Sesshomaru al notar la docilidad de la chica, no pudo más y atrapo sus labios con un dulce roce entre ambos para después convertir aquel beso en uno más profundo. Sesshomaru X Rin


Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

* * *

 **Les comento que este One Shot es dedicado a una de mis lectoras consentidas**

 **"ArianaDeTaisho"**

Hermosa, espero que lo disfrutes y que te guste muchooo ya que lo hice con todo mi cariño y aprecio, muchas gracias por participar en la dinámica, aquí lo tienes, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 ** _TAN SOLO UN BESO_**

Con su tan abismal mirada de siempre, se encontraba aquel imponente Yokai, justo al final de un risco, sumergido en sus pensamientos. El crepúsculo, comenzó a aparecer suavizando el tono de los rayos del sol para convertirlos en un naranja rojizo cada vez menos visible, solo era cuestión de minutos para que las tinieblas se apoderaran del cielo junto con las brillantes estrellas y la inmensa luna encima de ellas.

Sesshomaru, soltó un suspiro y apartándose, se encamino a donde lo esperaban el pequeño y molesto sapo verde, el dragón de dos cabezas y esa hermosa jovencita con olor a flores que le encantaba.

Llegando al lugar donde sus tres acompañantes pasarían la noche, pudo observar con claridad al pequeño sapo sentado en posición de loto con claramente los nervios de punta mientras la chica encima de Ah-Un lanzaba pétalos de flores al mismo. Era una disputa ya conocida: Rin molestando a Jaken.

\- Amo bonito – menciono gustoso el pequeño sapo

\- Señor Sesshomaru – exclamo la joven con un cálido brillo en sus ojos cafés

Jaken, lleno de alegría por la llegada de su amo, en un salto se coloco de pie y lo fue a recibir con la esperanza de apartarse de las travesuras que la chica le jugaba cada que podía.

\- ¿Rin, que haces despierta? – pregunto severo dirigiéndose a la chica

\- ¿Ahh? – tartamudeo apenada

\- Claramente ordene, que en cuanto regresara ya debías estar dormida – articulo disgusto – Jaken

\- Si, si amo bonito

\- Quédate aquí con Rin y Ah-Un – exclamo dando media vuelta – cuando regrese no debo encontrarla despierta – ordeno

El ojo saltón de color verde, boquiabierto por la orden, gruño molesto, no le agradaba tener que portarse como niñero de la "chiquilla insolente" como el de llamaba.

\- Bien niña, ya escuchaste, duérmete porque parece que el señor Sesshomaru ya sabe que si no descansas bien, durante el viaje, ocasiones muchos retrasos por tu cansancio ( y como siempre, el amo consintiéndote a costa mía) – menciono con fastidio

Rin algo perturbada por lo dicho del sapo, no menciono nada sino simplemente mantenía la mirada fija a donde la melena plateada se dirigía por en medio de los arboles.

Sin hacer caso a las quejas y gruñidos de Jaken se encamino detrás de su amo. Así, sin darse cuenta de la desaparición de Rin, Jaken se quedo solo con el consentido dragón.

Caminaba con la suma elegancia y estoica actitud que siempre lo caracterizo. En un punto detuvo su andar y con voz potente hablo:

\- Ordene te fueras a dormir

\- Señor Sesshomaru… amm, es que… - tartamudeo apenada mientras salía detrás de un arbusto

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto

\- Bueno, no puedo dormir – declaro tímida

\- ¿Al menos lo intentaste? – cuestiono disgusto

\- No, lo que pasa es que… no puedo dormir si… si usted, no está – hablo bajando la mirada mientras entrelazada sus dedos intentando ocultar sus sonrojos ante tal confesión

Sesshomaru quedo inmóvil por un instante, después de un momento, sin dedicarle mirada alguna indico a Rin lo siguiera.

\- Andando – dijo al momento de comenzar a caminar

\- Si – acepto la joven con un brillo en su rostro

Ambos caminaron por un buen rato por en medio del oscuro bosque, sin pronunciar palabra, sin dedicar alguna mirada (al menos no por parte de él) Rin conocía bien que no era parte de la personalidad de Sesshomaru el ser un conversador.

Pronto llegaron a un lindo lugar donde yacían aguas termales y a su alrededor rolases de color rojo intenso. El vapor al alrededor daba un ambiente tranquilo y acogedor.

Los cobrizos de la chica se abrieron cual asombro por tan maravilloso panorama frente a ella.

\- Guau, es hermoso este lugar – exclamo encantada

Sesshomaru sin responder a su comentario la miro fijo para después diríjase a un gran árbol y acomodarse debajo de él.

Recargado en el tronco de un cerezo continúo observando detenidamente la hermosa figura de la chica que, a la luz de la luna se hacía resaltar aun más la radiante belleza que inundaba de emociones al poderoso Lord.

Si, definitivamente Rin, ya no era una niña, tenia aproximadamente diez y ocho años de edad, su cuerpo era lo doble de alto que cuando niña, su cabello azabache era también más largo pero seguía siendo una enorme melena que dejaba a su paso el embriagante aroma a flores que siempre la caracterizo, su mirada, seguía teniendo esa dulce inocencia pero a lo largo del tiempo había adquirido una natural sensualidad.

A pesar de su delgado cuerpo poseía curvas perfectamente bien definidas, sus labios eran tan rosas como una sakura y su piel era tan nívea como la de él. Si, en definitiva Rin se había convertido en una candente mujer.

Sesshomaru lo sabía, se había percatado del cambio en la chica desde hace años atrás y sin demostrarlo había adquirido un sentimiento diferente al verla más como mujer que como a su protegida.

Y a pesar de sus constantes pensamientos "es una simple y débil humana" no podía descartar el hecho de que cada vez que la contemplaba, miles de sensaciones se paseaban por su cuerpo.

Encantada por el lugar donde se encontraba y aun mas fascinada por los puntitos de luz que reflejaba las luciérnagas, volteo gustosa en busca de Sesshomaru para compartir una dulce sonrisa así como agradecer el permitirle estar con él.

En cuanto volteo el rostro, su radiante sonrisa desapareció de la comisura de sus labios para formar una de pasmo. Frente a ella unos intensos ojos color oro, tan penetrantes como los parecidos a un tigre la observaban tan inquietante que sintió de inmediato el enrojecer de sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru no aparataba la mirada de encima de ella, era tan profunda que le ocasionaba el amedrentar a todo su cuerpo así como provocar que su corazón comenzara a latir tan deprisa que parecía saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

No entendía porque su amo la miraba de esa forma, la ponía nerviosa pero también, no podía mentir que aquellos diamantes dorados la inundaban de un calor abrazador.

Sin sostenerle más la mirada, bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar su mejillas magenta. Al instante, sin pensar se encamino en dirección al Yokai. A una distancia prudente del Lord, se acomodo subiendo las rodillas para abrazarlas con sus brazos, mientras miraba al frente.

\- Este… lugar, es muy bueno para venir y pensar ¿no lo cree? – pregunto intentando persuadir sus nervios

\- Así es – respondió con la mirada clavada en ella

\- Se siente tan relajante que podría quedarme dormida justo en este momento – añadió cerrando los ojos

\- Hazlo – dijo firme

Rin abrió en sorpresa los ojos, lo miro con admiración y sin saber cómo, se dirigió en gatillas a él. Justo a centímetros de distancia conecto sus grandes luceros cobrizos con los dorados de Sesshomaru, soltó un suspiro y se acosto en el fuerte pecho del Yokai.

Al no sentir incomodidad o desprecio por el contacto tan cerca entre ambos, Rin dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro, nunca había estado de esa forma junto con Sesshomaru y debía admitir que tenerlo tan cerca le ocasionaba sentir un mar de emociones. El calor que emanaba de su amo recorrió todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos y el latido de su corazón era rápido pero tranquilizante.

En aquella posición tan provocadora, con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el largo y sedoso cabello de la chica, el momento era tan cálido que podía sentir como Rin se estremecía por su contacto. Paso de sus cabellos a la espalda y termino sujetando su pequeña cintura para hacer aun más cercanos sus cuerpos, el tenerla de esa forma le daba una excitante satisfacción.

Después de un rato recostada en su pecho, alzo tímidamente la mirada encontrando tan próximo el rostro de su amo al de ella, de inmediato una absoluta vergüenza se apodero de su persona, se había percatado de qué forma ambos se encontraban traspasando calor.

De inmediato intento levantarse pero los fuertes brazos de Seshsomaru la detuvieron en su cometido, la chica se paralizo al sentir ambas manos tocar su cintura. Paso saliva sumamente nerviosa y sin poder evitarlo mordió un de sus labios.

Sesshomaru alzo el mentón de Rin para conectarse a través de los ojos, mientras hacía cada vez más pequeña la distancia entre ambos, ese gesto de morderse los labios, lo había provocado.

Ella no podía creer qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así, no detenía lo que se aproximaba, sabía que estaba a total merced de tan imponente Yokai así como sabía que estaba completamente dispuesta.

En medio del vapor que soltaban aquellas aguas termales, dos almas con el calor inundando sus cuerpos, se encontraban bajo un cerezo a plena luz de la luna, con sus cuerpos tan cerca uno del otro, con sentimientos soplando por doquier, con sensaciones palpitando en su sangre, estaba claro, ambos lo deseaban.

Rin fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos en espera de lo que procedería a hacer el impresiónate ser frente a ella. Sesshomaru al notar la docilidad de la chica, no pudo más y atrapo sus labios con un dulce roce entre ambos para después convertir aquel beso en uno más profundo.

Al sentirla no tardo en percatarse que era él, quien estaba probando el primer beso de la chica, era el primero, en sentir la suaves de sus labios, el primero en sentir como cambiaba de temperatura al comenzar con besos más apasionados, una inmensa satisfacción surgió en su ser y aun con mas veracidad, la estrecho entre sus brazos con toda la intención de fundir su calor con el de ella.

Entre más confianza adquiría, la timidez desaparecía para dejar que la lengua de Sesshomaru se paseara dentro de su boca, ocasionándole sensaciones tan placenteras que reprimía su cuerpo para evitar se saliera de control y comenzara a gemir.

Sin perder más tiempo se acomodo de rodillas en el piso y se abrazo del cuello de Sesshomaru para profundizar aún más los besos.

El Yokai la tenia sujeta por la cadera y en un veloz movimiento la subió a él, dejando una pierna de cada lado. A esa distancia Rin sin contener la euforia del momento pudo sentir el miembro tenso de Sesshomaru justamente en el sitio más caliente de su cuerpo.

Se separaron por unos segundos para recuperar un poco de aire. Se miraron fijamente con la respiración agitada. Ambos lo deseaban así que sin más comunicación que las miradas Rin se abrazo de él y comenzó a besarlo mientras de ella se escapaban pequeños gemidos de placer.

El instinto de Sesshomaru comenzó a aparecer al momento de sentir el palpitar de su miembro así que sin más comenzó a levantar el kimono de la chica paseando sus manos entre la piel al descubierto de Rin.

Mientras la tomaba con fuerza para que sus cuerpos rosaran, con sensuales movimientos que no supo de donde saco, Rin, comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás para que su parte femenina sintiera el contacto aun más directo del tenso miembro de su amo.

El vapor del lugar comenzaba a combinarse con el calor de dos cuerpos llenos de pasión. Sesshomaru impaciente comenzó a desatarle desesperadamente el kimono a Rin mientras desviaba sus labios al apetitoso cuello de la joven.

El momento no podía ser más candente.

\- Amo Sesshomaru… - se escucho a lo lejos y acercándose. Era Jaken quien con desesperación gritaba en busca de su amo – amo Sesshomaru

Rápidamente Rin quitándose de encima de su amo se aparto colocándose a su lado mientras con temblor en las manos comenzaba a atar su kimono.

\- Amito Sesshomarito… aquí esta, no encuentro a Rin no se... ¿Oh?

\- Jaken – hablo severo

\- Aquí estas Rin. Chiquilla te vas y yo ni siquiera me entero

\- Sal de aquí – pronuncio con una mirada fulminante

\- Si, si ammm Rin…

\- Rin se quedara aquí conmigo. Ahora vete

\- Es… que…

\- Lárgate – ordeno

Con miedo Jaken, corrió a la dirección de donde había llegado.

Con la cara llena de vergüenza Rin permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras mordía uno de sus dedos. Lo que había pasado hace uno segundos no sabía de dónde había llegado.

\- Rin – dijo

\- Se…. Se… señor Sesshomaru… yo, lo… lo siento mucho – tartamudeaba sin alzar la mirada

\- Rin, mírame – ordeno. La chica alzo la mirada y se encontró con esos bellísimos ojos dorados. Sesshomaru tomando el rostro de Rin, se acerco lo suficiente para sentir el aliento de cada uno y con picardía hablo – sigue mostrándome cómo te mueves

Ante tales palabras Rin sintió como el calor se le subió hasta las orejas, se sentía tan apenada pero el deseo en la mirada de Sesshomaru le dio la confianza necesaria para soltar una pequeña risita. El Lord la tomo de la cintura y, la cargo colocándola nuevamente en la posición en la que estaban hace unos momentos.

Y así tan solo con un beso, se dio comienzo a una apasionada noche que cambiara drásticamente la relación que ambos tenían hasta ese momento.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora.**

Bueno nena aquí lo tienes. De verdad espero que te gustara mucho, sé que me tarde pero ya sabes… está en proceso de terminar mi historia _cuando te conocí_ por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo.

De todas maneras, cumplo lo que prometo y pues este es en dedicatoria para ti hermosa. Espero me comentes tu opinión y me digas que te pareció, ya que lo hice con muchísimo cariño.

Te mando un súper mega abrazo y espero leernos pronto.


End file.
